Lights Camera Poké-Action!
by Traban16
Summary: After defeating the last of the Frontier Brains, Ash is offered to become one of them himself. Declining forces Scott's hand. The man brings up a very real fact. Ash NEEDS to grow up! Now young Ash Ketchum must face the fact that his once day-dream life of Pokémon is changing. But can he turn it into a positive, or will he let the harsh uncertain future beat him down?


**_Summary:_ After defeating the last of the Frontier Brains, Ash is offered to become one of them himself. Declining the offer forces Scott's hand. Scott brings up the very real thing that Ash and the others around him either don't see or don't want to; that Ash needs to grow up! Now after a talk with Scott, Ash is mentally waging war with the offer presented to him and the very real situations that surround his once day-dream life of Pokémon training. Ash will soon find out that growing up isn't always dull work, but also that it isn't always fun and easy either.**

**Chapter 1: Reconsider, Ash Ketchum**

* * *

Ash Ketchum didn't know what to think as Scott blind-sided him with the offer to become a Frontier Brain. His initial reaction was to be overjoyed at having completed the Battle Frontier and then having been offered the job, but then his excitement cooled as he thought about what he wanted to do. He still wanted to travel; to see the world in all it's glory, and to find new Pokemon, new friends, and new adventures. He knew there had to be even more places out there with even more pokemon he had never even heard of before. He wanted that! He appreciated the offer. Really, he did! But sitting around and waiting for his opponents to show up? That just wasn't him. And besides, with his quest to be a Pokemon Master and all it really was a no-brainer on what to do.

"So, what'd say to becomin' one of our Frontier Brains?" Scott asked again with a smile as Brandon and Brandon's assistant stood behind him. Behind Ash stood Professor Oak, Brock, May, Max, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny.

"The thing is…" Ash said, trailing off as he wanted to convey his words the best he could, "There are still so many awesome people and places I haven't even seen yet. And that means there are still so many really awesome battles out there for me to win!"

Professor Oak and the others smiled at Ash's one-track mind and focus on his goals. Brandon gave an approving nod as the flames of determination burned in Ash's eyes. Everyone looked deeply impressed with Ash…

That is, everyone but Scott. On the normally bizarre and casual man's face was an unreadable expression that unnerved Ash slightly. Scott was staring at him, as if the man were inside a far-gone memory of the past. Then, Scott's face shifted to a certain degree of thoughtfulness and internal conflict for a moment before the eccentric man grinned lightly at Ash, placing a hand on the younger male's shoulder as he did so.

"Ya know, Ash, being a Frontier Brain wouldn't exactly stop that." Scott reasoned as he gave Ash a grin. "I mean, the Battle Frontier isn't even an official branch under the Pokemon League. You could still be a Pokemon trainer. For example, Brandon's an archeologist who travels around in a flying pyramid and no one complains." Scott said, ending with a twinkle-eyed look as Ash raised a brow.

"Ya know, Scott, you sure are being oddly persistent." Ash commented as Scott's sneaky look faded with a sigh.

"Ash, do you mind if I speak to you over here in private…?" Scott asked, trailing off as he glanced up at Pikachu, "Uh, without your Pokémon?"

"Umm… Sure, Scott." Ash agreed politely, mostly because he'd never hear the end of it from the others if he were rude to Scott. Plus, he liked Scott. The guy was okay in his book.

"Thanks." Scott said as he guided Ash over to a spot that was out of ear-shot for the others, even Pikachu and Brandon.

Hey, that fossil-hunter could hear bones in the earth he was digging up! You don't think he could hear them a mere ten feet away? Hell yeah he could!

* * *

"So what's this about, Scott?" Ash asked, somewhat impatiently as he was still very excited about his recent victory and completion of the Battle Frontier. He wanted to shout his achievements from the rooftops, and party all night long!

Or maybe just call his Mom and tell her… You know, whatever…

"Patience young Ash, you still have much to learn about life." Scott said with a grin and chuckle before he composed himself, "Now then, Ash, what are your goals to get outta life?"

"Huh?" Ash asked in confusion, not having seen the question coming nor what it was asked for.

"It's just, when I personally handpick trainers to take the Battle Frontier challenge, I screen test them with a background check after meeting them and giving them the offer. Normally nothing bad pops up, but you can't be too sure now-a-days with organizations like Teams Rocket, Team Magma, and Team Aqua running around." Scott said as he gave Ash a more serious look from behind his shades, "When I did your background check, I discovered some things. The first being that you have no formal education. You're fourteen years-old, Ash. So what are your goals in life?"

Ash clenched his fists at his sides in anger, "Argh! I'm going to journey the world until I become a Pokemon Master! That's my life's goal!"

Scott, for some reason or another, didn't get anger. No, he furthered Ash's rage by giving him a sympathetic and slightly pitying look, as though Ash were some boy he had watched steal bread from a dumpster behind his bakery or something.

"Calm down, kid." Scott said calmly as he gestured for Ash to remain peacefully, "I'm not trying to jive, or nothing. I'm just talking to you. Now Ash, how is your mother Delia?"

"What the…?" Ash breathed before he knew it, stepping back slightly as he didn't remember telling Scott anything about his mom before Ash became angered once more, "How do you know about my mom?! You had better stay away from her! I swear if you're some kinda bad guy-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Calm down and keep your voice down." Scott said as he glanced back at the others, but it seemed they were all happily crowded around one another talking about something of common interest. Probably Ash's victory over the Battle Frontier. "I'm not threatening you or anything, Ash, and I'm not after your mother. Did you know that I spoke to your mother before you reached the Battle Frontier and just before this last battle with Brandon?"

"Uhh, well, no…" Ash admitted, feeling relieved that Scott wasn't going to hurt his mom or anything, "I haven't really spoken to her in a while since the whole Hoenn League stuff…" Ash admitted before he glanced up quickly, "But I've meant to! It's just that I've been busy with the whole Battle Frontier challenge thing lately!"

"Of course ya were." Scott responded, "But as you're still just a young teen yourself, I felt it best to let your mother know where to find you should she have come with Professor Oak."

"Oh, well that was nice… I guess…" Ash muttered as he scratched the back of his head under his hat.

"The point is, your mother and I spoke at length for a while," Scott drawled as Ash nodded, gesturing for him to move the conversation along, "And she fears something."

"My mom's afraid of something?" Ash asked, his expression one of surprise as he knew there were no spiders in the house that Mr. Mime couldn't take care of.

"More like she fears something for you." Scott corrected as Ash looked curious.

"Wh-What?" Ash asked.

"She fears you'll become… your father," Scott said slowly as Ash's brown eyes widened beyond all belief.

"She said… How could she…? Me become h-him…" Ash sputtered, staggering back as if he had been struck.

"Never home, no phone calls, no letters. It just sorta slipped out her, but I can see where she's concerned. You're still just a young man, Ash. Just trying to enjoy the open road life has in front you. No one can blame ya, Ash." Scott offered. He placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "However, you remind me a lot of someone I once knew. I'd hate to see you go down the same path. That's why I'm asking you to put some real thought into my offer.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" Ash exploded, causing the others to look in their direction. They could see that Ash was still talking to Scott, but could not make out what he had said. Only Pikachu had heard, and was thoroughly confused by the omission. "I come home all the time at the end of every journey to spend time with my mom. I call her… sometimes…"

Ash's eyes widened slightly as he staggered back from his own blow. He remembered how at the beginning of his adventures he had called his mother every time he was near a phone. Now, the last time he had called his mom was just before the Hoenn League Conference, an event his mother had been in attendance at to see him compete. All this talking with Scott was making Ash realize something he hadn't wanted to come face to face with.

The fact that he was spending less time at home at the end or beginning of his misadventures. The fact that he called less.

The fact that he was slowly going to simply stay on the road in his training, and that one day he'd never return home again.

Just like his dad…

* * *

"Well, that ain't good enough, right?" Scott said, his voice a little harsher than necessary. "You realize it now, don't ya, Ash? How sooner or later, those rare phone calls and home visits will stop altogether. How one day you'll never go back, and the great outdoors will become your home."

Ash was a visage of utter shock and panic, "I really am becoming Dad…"

"It doesn't have to be that way, now does it, Ash?" Scott offered, making Ash look up to the pudgy man. "I mean, what do you do about money? A good kid like you must have some kinda plan for getting a job and supporting your mom when she gets to old age."

Ash, still spiraling in shock over becoming like his father, was strangely silent.

"I… I never though about any of that… I never thought that far ahead…" Ash admitted after what seemed like an eternity. He was never one to hide from the truth. But this amount of truth, all at once, it was getting to him. His heart was racing, his breathing was shallow. He felt like someone had dropped a chunk of ice into the pit of his stomach.

Scott sighed, "Ya know, not thinking ahead is the reason most trainers have to go and get jobs with the Pokemon League within the first three years of their Trainer careers."

"Really?" Ash questioned while Scott gave him a nod.

"Yup, they accept just about anything they can get their hands on. They become referees or field repair squads. Even commentators and such. Some parents are a bit harder on their kids, though." Scott rubbed his chin, "Yeah, some start their kids off in Trainer School so they can later become researchers. But most just end up quitting their training days all together in order to work and provide from themselves somehow."

Ash stared at Scott, feeling himself sink to new lows.

"But hey, you're not like most. You've outlasted them by two years now. You must have been one of the few who knew about the Winner's Cut rule within training."

Ash blinked at Scott, and Scott could tell that the boy was greatly bewildered. Seeing that light-hearted material was falling short on Ash's good nature, Scott went back to something Ash could easily understand; talks about training.

"You see Ash, being a Frontier Brain would solve many of the problems you'd come across in, say, the next three years or so. The job would provide money, travel, and the convenience of still being able to journey while challenging Leagues to become a Champion."

"Scott," Ash dropped the man's gaze and looked to his shoes, "I feel… I feel numb inside, Scott. All this stuff… I never knew… But…" Ash looked up to him, and Scott could see hope in those eyes. He knew Ash was a cut above the rest. He knew Ash would rise to the challenge.

"I just need some time, Scott. I need time to think." Ash admitted, never one to shy away from the obstacles placed before him, "I mean, all this stuff you've said, and made me realize… I need some time to consider the offer, but first… First I wanna sit down and talk to my mom about this."

"That's fine, Ash. Mighty fine, indeed. In fact, I'd expect nothing less from you." Scott once again place his hand on Ash's shoulder and gave the young man a gentle pat. "Just remember, you're a great trainer and I would never have made the offer if I didn't think you had what it took to succeed at it. Your victory here today only helped prove it."

"Thanks, Scott." Scott nodded to Ash.

"No problem, just trynna help where I can. Like I said, you remind me of somebody I knew long ago. Now lets get back to the others. As it is, we have a victory to celebrate over the conquered remains of my Battle Frontier." Scott grinned widely while Ash laughed.

"Scott, man, you're crazy."

"Sometimes its good to be a little crazy, Ash." Scott informed the young man while the two walked back over to the others. Ash couldn't be happier as he basked in the congratulations from the others. Today was his day, he thought as he joyously accepted his Frontier Plaque occasion of getting his Frontier Plaque.

Yes, today was definitely his day.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment below, and let me know! And if you have any ideas for the story like Pokémon, or just general story ideas, then you can either leave them in a PEVIEW or PM. S'all right? S'all right!**

**Bye, Bye!**

**-Traban16**


End file.
